


take a break

by cherishmartell



Series: El Rey University [1]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, First fic so please be kind, I suck at tagging, Netflix and Chill, characters-ooc, in case you can't tell, without the chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishmartell/pseuds/cherishmartell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a pretty terrible week, all Richie and Kate want to do is relax, and watch something on Netflix. Should be simple enough...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	take a break

It was late on a Friday night when Richie and Kate curled up on his bed, scrolling through her Netflix. It had been a pretty awful week, with her flunking her lab quiz, and him stammering his way through his engineering presentation. They needed this, needed to unwind…if they could only agree on what to watch. 

“Let’s watch the Princess Bride! I haven’t seen this in forever.” Richie snorted at Kate’s earnest tone, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose; his long arm dangled over her shoulders, fingers tangled in her silky chestnut curls. “Way too cheesy for me; ‘as you wish’. Really? And what about Inigo ‘happening; to find the Six Fingered Man in the castle? It’s ridiculous!” “Everyone was supposed to get their happy ending!” Kate insists, reaching up to cover his restless fingers with hers. “Besides, he looked for him for over twenty years…” “Which is why we shouldn’t watch it. They just did a documentary on the Krays; now that’s fascinating.”

Kate’s lips flattened into a thin, pink line. She loved Richie, she really did. But his fascination with the mob, with criminals scared her; in another life, she knew Richie would have fit right in with the wise guys, the box men. She entertained his theories, his lectures; she loved the way his eyes would light up, his expression taking on a degree of animation, of passion, that she rarely saw on him. But it had been a long week, and she was tired. She just wanted to relax, and listening to the frank discussions of murders, of men who kissed wives and hugged children goodbye before walking out the door, never to return again, wasn’t her idea of a good time.

“Can’t we watch something else? You picked the Sopranos the last time,” she gently reminded him. Richie pouted, an expression that was completely ridiculous and out of place on him. “What about Peaky…” Kate silenced him with a raised eyebrow, fighting back a smile at his persistence. Moments passed in silence as she gently knocked his hand aside and took over, scrolling through the choices with renewed energy. 

Choices were offered up, only to be shot down by dismissive grunts and muffled snorts of mirth. Twenty minutes come and go, leaving them no closer to a decision. She is getting tired, and her usual supply of patience is wearing thin. 

Maybe Richie can sense that because, when she silently clicks on a movie and glances over at him, tilting her head towards the screen in a silent question, he nods grudgingly. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, Kate starts the movie before propping her laptop back against the pillows. As the familiar score starts up, and the scene opens to a ship, sailing through a bank of fog as a haunting melody swells, she curls into Richie’s side, tucking her head against his chest. Richie drags his fingers through her hair contentedly, eyes glued to the gruff first mate, who spits old superstitions at the frightened, but curious, young girl. 

All in all, it wasn’t a terrible way to spend a Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Richie and Kate were a little ooc, but everything is a little different; they're in college and there aren't any culebras... I just want my precious babies to be happy. 
> 
> I would love to continue this AU, so if you can think of any college related prompts (smut free please; I don't have the talent for them) for these two (or any of the other FDTD gang) drop me a prompt in the comments, or at my tumblr, cherishmartell. :)


End file.
